Vehicles in the nature of trucks, trailers and semi-trailers, which have two or more wheel axles, exhibit the disadvantage that when they reach a turn or curve, they tend to skid due to their length and the fact that the tandem rear axles cannot move relative each other to adapt themselves to the radius formed by the curve of the road. As a result, control of the vehicle in such conditions is very difficult and requires the driver to pay great attention and make considerable effort to avoid accidents. In addition to the skidding caused by the rear wheels, excessive wear of the rear tires is produced as well as overheating, which further damages the tires and considerably reduces their service life while presenting an increased safety risk.